


Oblivious

by TheYaoiChick



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiChick/pseuds/TheYaoiChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yata is oblivious to what he feels. Mikoto gives him a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HOMRA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOMRA/gifts).



> Decided to randomly to write a story~ inspired by Whatever You Do! Don't! by Shania Twain
> 
> Here's some MikoMisa for you HOMRA~!

"Yata-san, you're staring again!" Kamamoto told his friend. Said friend quickly tore his eyes away, heat swimming into his cheeks.

 

 

 

"I wasn't staring!" he yelled, hitting his friend over the head. He wasn't staring! So what if he was looking in the general direction that Mikoto-san was sitting? So what if his eyes have been drifting over in that direction for the past two hours? It didn't mean anything!

 

 

 

"Ah what was that for Yata-saaan? And you have so! You've been doing it for a week now. What's going on?" Kamamoto asked rubbing his head. 

 

 

 

"Tsk nothings going on." Yata said, doing his best not to let his eyes drift over again. Mikoto wasn't even doing anything special at the moment, just sleeping on the couch. Just like any other day yet Yata kept finding his eyes drift to him. Particular the sliver of skin that showed from part of his shirt rising up...and as soon as he caught himself he quickly looked away. He's not interested in his king, he's not attracted to his king. Hes not!

 

 

 

"Yata-san you're doing it again" Kamamoto said moving away to avoid getting hit again by his temperamental friend.

 

 

 

"Shut up! Come on let's go get something to eat" Yata said, anything to get him to stop. 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

"Burn them," Mikoto said, smirking at the crowd of thugs that had been encroaching on their territory. Finishing their chant, the HOMRA boys quickly got to work finishing off the small fries. After finishing off the goons Yata was after he quickly turned to see Mikoto taking out the few unlucky ones who were brave, or stupid, enough who thought they could take on HOMRAs king. 

 

 

 

It wasn't until he caught movement in his peripheral vision of someone trying to attack him that he noticed he had been just standing there admiring Mikoto. He couldn't help but notice how alive Mikoto looked whenever he fought, especially the look in his eyes. Seeing that look always gave him the same kind of trill as when he was young and chasing blimps with Saruhiko and Aya, or when he finally beat a tough boss after weeks of trying. 

 

 

 

To soon the fight was over, and while he was glad that now these posers knew not to mess with HOMRA, he wished he could have seen Mikoto fight some more just to see the look in his eyes.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

It wasn't often that Yata was left alone in the bar. But Kusunagi had asked him to man the bar while he went to get his shipment of his imported whiskey, Anna and Tatara went to the hobby shop to get more film for Tataras camara, and all the other boys were busy in their own lives. Sure Mikoto was up stairs, but everyone in HOMRA knew that around this time was the time for one of their kings naps. 

 

 

 

Quickly growing bored he pulled out the handheld game system he leaves at the bar for these occasions. Getting absorbed in the game, a clanking of glasses startled his into looking up. The sight of Mikoto having just gotten out of the shower, and hadn't even restyled his hair, made his mouth go dry.

 

 

 

"G-good evening Mikoto-san!" he felt heat rushing to his cheeks over the stutter. Not looking away from preparing his drink Mikoto simply grunted in response. Not sure where to go with that, Yata went back to playing his game. Only before he could start getting absorbed in it he felt a gaze on him. Looking up he quickly startled back on how close Mikoto actually was to him. Sitting down Mikoto just looked at him for a few minutes before finally saying,

 

 

 

"You've been staring at me a lot lately," 

 

 

 

Feeling his cheeks starting to heat up again he opened his mouth to try and deny it when Mikoto leaned forward to place his lips on his. Shell-shocked he didn't have any time to respond before Mikoto moved away and said,

 

 

 

"I've seen that look before. But it doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to."

 

 

 

"Does that mean it can mean something if I want it to? Do you want it to?" Yata asked, his head spinning at the sudden events.

 

 

 

"The fact that I kissed you should be answer enough for that don't you think?" Mikoto asked. Blushing, Yata decided to wing it and leaned forward to place his lips on Mikotos who quickly returned it. When they came up for air Yata smiled and said,

 

 

 

"I want it mean something"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly getting back into the writing groove. Sorry if this sucks ^^;


End file.
